


Five Senses of Logan Hewlett fillo

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Logan really should start taking Kurt to nicer places for a quickie.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Five Senses of Logan Hewlett fillo

**Author's Note:**

> Pure filth, even by my standards, dearie, dearie, me.


End file.
